Apocalyptical
by Onyx Claws
Summary: On the eve of a possible apocalypse, how do Harry and Draco spend the day? A random, fun little fic to congratulate everyone for surviving the 21st and to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Slash, M rated and maybe a touch of crack. UP FOR ADOPTION: CHAPTER 3 FOR DETAILS
1. Is It Stupid?

_**Summary - This is just a short little fic to say **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**_** to all the gorgeous people on here and also to say **_**CONGRATULATIONS ON SURVIVING THE 21ST! _(Just for those who don't know, the 21st was when the Mayan calender ended and some believed that to mean a sign that the world would also end)_**_**  
Basically, it's just about how Harry and Draco spend the last day before a possible apocalypse.  
Just written to a be a quite light-hearted, fun, slightly OOC fic that's a nice little present for you guys :)**_

_**Warning - slash, swearing, rated M for future chapters. And there may be some references to styles some may consider goth, emo, blah blah...doom doom doooooommm!**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing except an imagination and a fear of Christmas that led me to writing this for a distraction**_

_**AN - So this is gunna be a short little thing, probably only about four chapters. It's just meant to be some fun to thank all the readers that have stuck by me and inspired me over all this time. So here's to you...the apocalypse survivors...**_

...

"Please tell me you guys don't believe in this nonsense?"

Ron looked up sheepishly into the eyes of his best female friend but quickly looked back down to the newspaper in front of him when he realized he was paying way too much attention to their warm, dark hazel colour.

Hermione stared at him strangely but walked around the table to sit across from the redhead and Harry, who still hadn't looked up.

"You don't? I thought you of all people would be interested in this." Harry gestured to the headline that screamed out '_**Mayan's Prediction: Apocalypse On The 21**__**st**__**?**_' in huge black letters above a moving picture of an authoritative looking man flourishing at a huge replica of the famous Mayan calendar.

Hermione pushed the paper aside so she was able to grab a slice of toast from the rack. "Of course not; it seems every year there's a new 'end of the world' threat. Why's this any different? And it's been scientifically proven to be next to impossible." She frowned, looking at Harry's plate. "You have such a bad habit of not eating when you think. Stop worrying and have some breakfast."

Ignoring her last comment, Harry caught his bottom lip between his teeth, something he often did while concentrating. He frowned when something didn't quite feel right about his lip but shrugged it off. "But the Mayans had great intelligence, right?"

"Yeah, they kinda...discovered magic. Before them, wizards and witches just had raw power that ran wild, just like ours does when we're kids. They're the ones who realized we could actually control it and use it to...you know, do stuff." Ron pulled a face, looking as though this burst of information had given him a headache. "If anyone was gunna make a correct guess at when the world would end, it'd be them. But I'm not saying I believe it! I'm not a Death Eater."

"Huh?" Harry looked up at this last statement, his best friend's word causing him to automatically look across the room, jade eyes searching out a familiar head of platinum blonde. To his surprise he saw that Malfoy was looking back at him and both boys averted their gazes immediately, but not before the brunette noticed that Malfoy was reading the same article as him. He looked to Ron for an explanation to what he'd said, trying desperately to cool his burning face with his hands but knew that his tan face had turned a deep crimson. Thankfully, Ron didn't seem to notice. He didn't risk looking at Hermione; the witch would be a lot more observant.

"Yeah, only Death Eater's believe that Mayan crap. They're really strong followers of all those old, ancient ways. You know; Stonehenge, Easter Island, the Mayans and so on, only dark wizards still pay attention to all that. All us normal people don't care."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "And besides, it's only the end of their calendar. They don't say anything about an apocalypse. The end of a calendar is no big deal."

Harry's eyes flicked back to the Slytherin table, noticing for the first time how all the students were huddled together, whispering quietly. The sad, almost desperate looks on their faces shocked him. He saw Malfoy sat in silence, staring down at his plate as he pulverised a slice of toast with a spoon. "I think it's a big deal." He murmured quietly.

"Oh, Harry, why would you think that? It's a little...stupid, don't you think?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly, following his gaze to the sea of green and silver across the Great Hall.

The brunette stood suddenly, his eyes darkening as he stepped away from the table. "Believe what you want. I just think that if that many people think something to be real, there must be some truth in it. If that makes me stupid, then so be it."

...

Draco tilted his head down further, trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Potter as he stormed from the Hall, his bad mood hanging around him like an almost visible force. _Merlin, I swear that kid's bipolar_, Draco thought to himself. _Only ten minutes ago he was laughing with the Weasel and then the Mudblood turns up and he has a temper foul enough to match that of any Death Eater_. He snorted to himself quietly, _either that or she's just as annoyingly awful as I always imagined her to be._

He looked around him, bored, trying to decide whether he should start up a conversation with someone in order to alleviate said boredom. He looked to each face that was within speaking distance, slowly ticking each one of as unacceptable. _Wannabe Death Eater...intellect of a Hufflepuff...Dark Lord fanatic...no, just no...stalker..._

He sighed, wondering why he was surrounded by such pathetic people. Everyone was either so stupid that talking to them would cause his brain cells to become suicidal, or had their head so far up the Dark Lord's/their parents' arses that talking to them would cause _him_ to become suicidal.

Whenever he looked back and remembered how he used to be like that, he couldn't stop himself from shuddering. He used to worship the ground his useless father walked on. He used to dream of the day he could get the Dark Mark and waste his life carrying out the wishes of an insane, power-hungry maniac.

But about a year ago, reality had hit him straight in the face with a merciless, stone-cold fist. He'd jumped at the chance to join the elder Death Eaters on a night raid of a muggle village.

That night would stay with him for the rest of his life, permanently scarring his mind. Defenceless men were chased down the streets, stumbling and calling out to their loved ones as spells where thrown at their backs, cutting, burning, killing body after body, the rancid smells of smoke and blood filling the young Malfoy's lungs. Women were dragged away by wizards who planned to do Merlin only knows what with them, their cries and screams piercing through the night sky as their children were ripped from their arms and they were beaten into submission. All those faces, all those people...and so much pain.

That night, a fifteen year old Draco Malfoy had vowed to turn his back on it all. He did what he needed to do in order to survive; blending into the crowd around him, watching his mouth around his father and so on, but he knew he could never allow himself to become one of those vile creatures that didn't even deserve to be called human.

Now at sixteen, he had stood true to his word, even having secret meetings with Dumbledore to share all the information he knew. He often funded many of the projects, rescue missions and other things run by the 'light' side from his private Gringotts account and had recently swallowed his pride and asked the headmaster for refuge at Hogwarts, knowing it wouldn't be long before his treachery was discovered and he would need to fear for his safety.

But as much as he hated it, he had to admit that he couldn't leave all of his past behind him. He still believed in the old ways. And he believed that the end of the Mayan calendar meant something. Maybe not as dramatic as an apocalypse (he of all people knew how things got exaggerated), but something big, something that would change everything. He glanced at the date across the top of the newspaper before him. Whatever it was, it would happen tomorrow.

He looked once more around the table and acted on pure impulse. "Fuck it," He murmured to himself, getting up from the table with a bit more of a flourish than he'd intended.

"Where are you going, Draky-darling?" Pansy whispered furiously at him, somehow still managing to keep a sickeningly sweet tone to her disgustingly high-pitched voice.

"I'm going to live like it's my last day on this planet, not sit around moping with you lot." He turned, walking quickly towards the dungeons (Malfoy's never run). He only had thirty minutes until the start of lesson one, but he would use that time to become himself, so that for the first, and possibly the last time, the world could see the real Draco Malfoy.

...

_**TBC  
**__**Onyx Claws~#**_


	2. The Real Me

_**For a summary and warnings, see chapter 1.**_

_**Disclaimer - As well as not owning Harry Potter, I am also not in possession of Mitch Lucker (I hope Heaven's treating you well), Suicide Silence, or their song You Only Live Once. As I'm in the mood to be stating what I don't own, Vic Fuentes/Pierce The Veil aren't mine, and neither is their song Disasterology. Between The Trees? Also not mine, and I don't claim their song Darlin'.**_

_**A/N - So, I'm thinking, as this is a quick fic that won't have many chapters and doesn't require much thinking on my part, I may be updating this everyday, sound good? Expect a little crack and don't complain that it's too OOC, not serious enough or whatever, I've said this is just a fun little thing to let out some imagination over the holidays...but I do hope you like it...**_

...

Harry trudged into Potions, his mood not having improved much from earlier. _Why is Potions always first? _He thought darkly. His mood lifted slightly when he saw Hermione and Ron had sat together, shooting gooey-eyed looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and blushing if their eyes ever met. _If it takes the end of the world for these two to finally grow some balls and realise how they feel, then so be it. _His mood dipped once more as that annoying voice in the back of his head just had to make itself heard. _See? They have each other. They don't really need you, not anymore. They don't even know you anymore. Everyone knows The Boy Who Lived, but Harry Potter? He's a stranger to the world._

He sat down at an empty desk at the back of the room, dumping his books carelessly over the table. He had it all to himself so he didn't see any reason to be neat. He frowned at that thought. Usually every seat was taken, so that meant someone was missing. It didn't take him long to figure out it was Malfoy. That damn hair was hard to miss.

Shrugging, he began prepping for the lesson, getting the ingredients ready for the potion he would be brewing, carefully following the instructions already scrawled on the blackboard even though he knew it probably wouldn't turn out like it should. After about five minutes of work, boredom began to fuzz his brain.

"Fuck it." He murmured, reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a small, personal music player. A few years ago he had discovered the amazing power of music (the good stuff – not that hideous 'popular' stuff that normal people plague their ears with), and had stolen the player from his cousin and had modified it to run off magic instead of electricity, with help from the Weasley twins. No one knew he was a music lover (he only ever listened to it in the privacy of his curtained bed), but today was different. Today could possibly be the last day of the world, and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it. Snape was too engrossed in an Ancient Mayan book at the front of the class to notice him anyway. He stuck the ear-buds in, losing himself in his own little world.

Suddenly, the rest of the occupants of the room let out gasps and shouts of surprise. He shot his head up and looked to the door where a magnificent sight met his eyes. Draco Malfoy swept into the room with enough drama to put the West End to shame. He stuck his hip out and propped a hand on it, looking around the room with a smug indifference that looked incredible on his almost unrecognisable face. Heavy black eyeliner ringed his icy blue eyes, sweeping off to each side in an almost Egyptian style. Black lipstick coated his perfect, Cubid's bow lips and a nose and eyebrow piercing were in place, along with multiple studs and rings in his left ear. His hair was a controlled mess of silver-white that fell over one eye. He wore a tight black vest and even tighter dark skinny jeans that accentuated his slender but athletic build amazingly. The only accessories he wore were a silver studded belt slung around his narrow hips and huge boots adorned with everything from chains to buckles. When he opened his mouth to speak, a silver tongue stud was visible.

"You only live one life, for a very short time. So make every second divine."

_Holy fuck, just when I thought he couldn't get any more fucking beautiful_, Harry rambled to himself. He stood from his desk, aiming a brief salute to Malfoy. "R.I.P. Mitch Lucker." He sat back down, not noticing the surprised smile he got in return.

Harry looked back up and couldn't stop his eyes from gluing to the blonde as he swayed across the room toward the only seat available. He turned on his chair, still staring at Malfoy as he sat down beside him. He swore his heart stopped beating when Malfoy winked at him.

"No matter how much I adore having those gorgeous eyes on me, Potter, it's rude to stare."

"I'm still trying to figure out who I'm looking at. What the hell happened to you?" Harry managed to splutter out while trying to control his awed gawping.

A loud click rang through the room and the mass of students that had previously been gawking at Harry and Draco all swivelled to see Snape snap his fingers once more. "Back to work, class. Focus. We don't want any accidents, do we?" He didn't once look up from his book, completely oblivious as to what was distracting his class.

Everyone hurried to their places and continued with their potions, whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Draco turned back to Harry with a sexy smirk and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he watched the brunette's jaw drop open. "I learnt the truth. Started hanging out with a different crowd and discovered who I really am. I stopped trying to impress the wrong people and stopped being a prick. All in secret, of course."

"Naturally."

Harry startled as a quick, pale hand darted to his face and he was dragged forward so he was a mere inch away from the blonde. He shivered as he felt Malfoy's breath dance over his skin, his brain turning to mush as he breathed in the rich, chocolaty scent of the taller boy's lipstick.

Draco ran a thumb over Harry's bottom lip, gently prodding the tan skin and scrutinizing the handsome boy's face. "What are these?"

This time it was Harry's turn to smirk. He pulled back, reaching into his pocket and dumping a small handful of metal onto the desk. Slowly, he began putting them in their places. He had snake and angel bites, an anti-eyebrow piercing and multiple in his ears. He threw his shoulders back and shook off his heavy school robe. Underneath was a short sleeved school-shirt that revealed a band of tribal tattooing around the top of his right arm. He reached for the last piece of jewellery on the desk and lifted his shirt to show off a toned, flat stomach and put in his emerald belly bar.

"Take your story, add a dash of rebellion, music and completely legal ID," He gestured to his inked arm and winked, "And that's who I am. All in secret, of course."

"Obviously."

Harry sighed, leaning against the wall behind him, looking like the last thing he wanted to do was brew a potion. "We spend way too much time in this room." He caught his ear-buds and replaced them into his ears, trying to remember when he'd taken them out.

"Yeah, great way to spend our last day alive, cooped up in the dungeons."

"You believe all that Mayan stuff, then?"

A single graceful motion later and Draco was perched on top of the worktop, long legs crossed and resting ever so slightly against Harry. "Of course, I've never been given a reason not to." He darted out a hand, snatching one of the ear-buds and putting it in his own ear, instantly recognising the incredible voice of Vic Fuentes.

'_-ng here?  
Fuck it!_

_If it's the end of the world!  
If it's the end of the world,  
You and me should spend the rest of it in love!'_

Blushing madly, Harry stared wide-eyed at the floor. _Talk about bad timing_.

"You turned that exact same shade of red this morning." Draco stated with an almost evil looking smile. "Right after you caught me staring at you in the Hall." His smile grew into a grin. "In fact, I've noticed you've turned that colour quite often lately."

_But have you noticed it's only when I look at you?_ Harry thought to himself. "So you're admitting that you've been watching me?"

"Only as much as you have me."

Harry glared at him but knew that he couldn't deny it. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, humming along to the song in their ears and smiling at the next one that came on.

Draco raised his hands behind his head, swaying to the rhythm. "Sweet Darling, this is my confession to the crimes of wanting you, badly. And Darlin', if you're wondering, here's your answer. Yes I like you. I don't love you. I can't love you...yet." He sung quietly, beautifully.

Giving up all hope of trying to conceal his burning face, Harry changed positions so he was leaning against the desk, therefore bringing him closer to the blonde's lean legs. "Didn't know you could sing? And listened to muggle music of all things?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Potter."

"I...think I would like to, though."

Draco ripped his eyes away from memorizing the way Harry caught his left, bottom lip piercing when he was nervous. "Huh?" _Great. Bet that sounded intelligent._

"I want to get to know you. The real you. If the apocalypse happens, then I don't want any regrets. And my biggest one is having judged you to be someone I can now clearly see you're not."

For the first time since entering the room, Draco's confidence dropped. "Are you bullshitting me?" He watched as Harry shook his head. Slowly, cautiously, he reached out a pale hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow but took it within his own tan one, shaking it. "I should have done this the first time you offered me friendship."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were a prick, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco gripped his hand tighter as he pushed off from the table and kept holding it as he dragged the brunette from the room.

Startled, Harry just about managed to grab their things with his free hand before he was pulled out of their reach. He shrugged towards his friends as he passed them but couldn't keep the grin from his face that showed that he really couldn't care less what they thought.

For the first time that lesson, Snape looked up, just in time to catch his favourite student pulling his least favourite from the class, both with matching Cheshire cat grins. He sighed, putting his trust into Draco's motives and returned to his book without a second thought that there was still twenty minutes left of the lesson.

...

_**TBC  
**__**Onyx Claws~#**_


	3. Everything Must Come To An End

_**A/N-**_

_**Sorry guys, but I'm giving up on this fic, I don't have the time for it and to be honest, I've forgotten where I was going to go with it.**_

_**So I'm putting it up for adoption, but leaving it as an open adoption, for want of a better word.**_

_**That means that I'm not giving it to one specific person, anyone and everyone who's interested can take it, it'd be quite cool to see if this gets turned into several different fics by several different writers.**_

_**All I ask is that if you do decide you want it and use it, please put in the summary that it's adopted and that I wrote the first two chapters. Please also give credit to me at the beginning of the chapters that I wrote.**_

_**If I find that someone has taken these chapters and not given me credit I will report you...and make your life hell, but we won't go into detail about that right now.**_

_**So yes, many apologies guys, I am so sorry for abandoning it, but I know that if I did continue it would be really bad quality and god awful to read.**_

_**So go ahead, have some fun and do what you like with these chapters.**_

_**Onyx Claws~#**_


End file.
